One Spring Day
by Burung Biru
Summary: Dia hanya pria musim semi yang menyebalkan, egois, datar, cuek dan dingin. Namun, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hariku tanpanya disisiku. / warning inside. special for lockalocka


**Title : One Spring Day  
**

**Disclaimer : Kyoto Animation**

**Warning : Haru x You, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

**Story by Yoshida Hanako**

.

.

.

Aku selalu suka musim semi. Saat dimana bunga Sakura bermekaran, menyebarkan harum khasnya. Gemerincing suara lonceng kuil yang tertiup angin, semakin membuat musim ini terlihat damai. Bahkan Dewa Angin juga menyukainya, bukan?

Musim semi mempunyai banyak arti bagi hidupku. Musim semi berarti kesejukkan. Musim semi berarti kedamaian. Musim semi musim yang tepat untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga. Musim semi waktunya piknik. Musim semi berarti memulai kembali, belajar memperbaiki kesalahan dan memulai dari awal. Seperti dedaunan yang mulai tumbuh dan kembali bertahan. Musim semi berarti…dia.

Dia yang berwajah datar. Dia yang egois. Dia yang menyebalkan. Dia yang terkadang kurindukan, jika kami saling berjauhan. Dia yang membuat pikiranku bercabang. Dia yang mengenalkan perasaan aneh ini. Dia yang selalu membuatku merona, hanya dengan memandang wajahnya. Dia yang…

_Cinta pertamaku._

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Seorang pria berwajah datar muncul didepanku sambil mengatur napasnya yang sesak karena berlari.

"Kau telat, Haru-kun! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu?" kataku sambil menunjukkan wajah kesal. Tentu saja aku kesal. Dia Haruka Nanase –kekasihku sejak satu minggu lalu- terlambat lebih dari setengah jam. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dia mendongak, menatap mataku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Dia melangkah maju, begitu pula dengan wajahnya yang semakin mendekat. Tidak, ini terlalu dekat.

"Mau apa kau?"

Dengan polosnya dia bilang, "Menciummu." Dan setelahnya aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Dia yang mendekap tubuhku pelan dan bibirnya yang terasa lembut dibibirku. Oh, Tuhan. Mengapa dia selalu seperti ini? Selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Setelah lima belas detik, dia menghentikan aksinya. Lihatlah dia. Bahkan setelah menciumku tanpa izin, wajahnya masih saja datar. Dasar menyebalkan.

"Apa?" katanya datar, seperti bisa membaca isi pikiranku.

"Selalu seperti ini. Kau selalu bisa bikin jantungku berdebar dengan kencang dan pipiku merona. Sementara kau…"

Benar. Dia selalu bisa membuatku melayang hanya dengan sedikit tindakan. Dia selalu bisa membuatku kembali padanya dan memaafkan kesalahannya. Dia selalu bisa membuat hatiku hangat, pipiku merona, jantungku berdebar kencang. Sementara dia hanya memasang wajah seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Dia seperti mengikatku dalam takdir yang tak mungkin bisa kulawan. Benar-benar egois.

Wajahnya kembali mendekat, "Bukannya kau juga sama?"

Menaikkan sebelah alis, aku bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Tubuhnya kembali tegak. Kepalanya berpaling kearah lain ketika dia berkata, "Kau mengikat hatiku, sehingga hanya kau yang bisa memilikinya. Bukankah itu kejam?"

Merona dan diam tanpa kata. Apa tadi yang dikatakannya?

"Dan sepertinya hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan menyebalkan ini."

"A-aku tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa." Suaraku pelan dan menghilang terbawa angin. Menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang sangat panas. Ayolah, mungkin ini terlihat berlebihan. Tapi lain halnya ketika yang mengatakan kalimat tadi Haru-_kun_. Yang kutau dia sangat datar dan tak peduli apapun kecuali renang. Tak kusangka dia sangat jujur dengan perasaannya.

"Jadi, kau tidak menyukaiku?" katanya dengan nada kecewa.

Tolong, hentikan pembicaraan ini. Mengapa dia terlihat sedih? Bukankah sudah jelas aku sangat menyukainya? Bukankah kami sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Seharusnya tidak ada yang harus ditakutkan.

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"

_Mengapa hari ini kau sangat aneh?_

Dia diam sejenak. Menyatukan kening kami, dia berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Kemarin…" dia mulai bicara, "tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Makoto."

Pembicaraanku dengan Makoto-_san_? Yang mana?

"Kau bilang, aku terlalu datar dan menyebalkan."

_Benar, kau juga sangat egois._

"Aku jadi takut. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Apakah aku sedatar itu? Aku takut kehilangan kehangatanku. Aku takut kehilanganmu karena sifatku."

Jadi…kau ketakutan? Takut kehilanganku?

Aku tertawa pelan, "Dasar!" kataku sambil mendekap tubuhnya yang bergetar. Apa sebegitu takutnya kau kehilanganku, Haru-_kun_?

Dia membalas pelukanku. Lama kami diam dengan posisi ini. Membagi kehangatan dibalik dinginnya angin musim semi. Kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran disekitar kami.

"Aku…" kataku memulai percakapan, "yang kemarin. Kau pasti tidak mendengar kelanjutannya, kan?"

Dia hanya diam. Tapi bisa kurasakan anggukannya pelan. Sambil mengeratkan pelukan, aku meneruskan, "Aku memang bilang seperti itu dengan Makoto-_san_, setelah itu aku juga bilang 'tapi walaupun begitu, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hariku tanpanya'."

Dilepaskannya pelukan kami dan menatap mataku.

"Benarkah?" katanya dengan mata berbinar.

Wajahku menghangat melihat ekspresinya. Ekspresi Haru-_kun_ benar-benar lucu. Seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan permen kapas oleh ibunya. Matanya berbinar dan indah. Ah rasanya, aku kembali jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama.

"Tentu saja!"

Dia tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis dan singkat. Tapi tentu saja aku melihatnya. Hatiku menghangat. Jantungku seperti ingin meledak. Wajahku, entah sudah berapa celcius panasnya. Senyum itu, mengingatkan aku pada seminggu lalu ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Saat itu aku berpikir dia hanya bercanda atau mempermainkanku saja. Namun sekarang, aku tau perasaannya tulus padaku. Apa yang dia rasakan, sama seperti yang kurasakan.

"Bolehkan aku menciummu lagi?"

Walaupun dia berkata begitu, nyatanya tanpa izin dia mengecup bibirku. Ah, sudahlah. Aku tau dia memang pria paling egois dan menyebalkan didunia. Namun, walaupun begitu aku tetap menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

Kisah cinta kami mungkin sangat aneh. Benar-benar jauh dari bayanganku ketika masa kecil dulu. Dia memang tidak seperti pangeran berkuda putih seperti di cerita dongeng yang sering ibu bacakan sebelum tidur. Dia hanya pria musim semi yang menyebalkan, egois, datar, cuek dan dingin. Tapi sama seperti yang kukatakan pada Makoto-_san, _aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hariku tanpanya disisiku.

Dengan adanya dia sekarang menambah arti musim semi dalam hidupku. Musim semi berarti…aku dan Haru-_kun._

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Haru-_kun._"

**-The End-**

**Saya pake OC karena kata temen saya X Reader itu melanggar peraturan. Yah, supaya aman, saya pake OC. Tapi, reader semua bisa bayangin kalo OC itu reader tercinta. :D**

**Entah saya nggak tau harus bilang apa. Ini cerita tanpa plot dan bener-bener gaje. Maaf kalau jelek. Saya masih author baru yang masih belajar. Cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk semua penggemar Haru dan ahjumma saya, lockalocka. Selamat datang di ffn, ahjuma. Maaf telat hehehe **

**Akhir kata, Mind to Review? **


End file.
